


The End of the Holidays

by euphrosyna



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphrosyna/pseuds/euphrosyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Giant Squid in the lake reflects on the end of the holidays. Drabble with the prompt "Giant Squid".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of the Holidays

She never knows how to react to the end of the holidays, when they all come back.

The monotony of the merpeople's organised hunts (which always end in her having to kill at least two of them, she reflects glumly) will now be interspersed with a little variety.

But one must remember children were just so… tedious. She would probably have to save that Creevey boy again and goodness knows what pranks the twins have thought of this year.

But then… Dumbledore will be there again. She swims slowly across her lake and remembers him. He makes it all worthwhile.


End file.
